Individuals and organizations typically seek to protect their computing resources from sophisticated security threats. Nevertheless, most computing security products focus on addressing attacks after the attacks have occurred. For example, an antivirus program product may block a computer virus after detecting that the computer virus is active on a client computing system. Similarly, a firewall program product may block malicious network traffic upon detecting the traffic attempting to reach a client computing system.
Although these computing security products provide a level of protection against corresponding security threats, the products may fail to optimally protect an enterprise's computing resources. For example, these computing security products may fail to predict or anticipate attacks on the enterprise's computing resources. Consequently, the computing security products may fail to take preventive measures that would better protect the enterprise from future or predicted attacks. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for predicting security threat attacks.